


F4M (Script Offer) Goth Girl in the Cemetery.

by NinjaFogg



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Cemetery, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Fucking, Flirting, Goths, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaFogg/pseuds/NinjaFogg
Summary: You've been out taking photos for your 'artwork' in the cemetery when one of the popular guys from school stumbles across you. Or does he? Turns out he has his own little secret...





	F4M (Script Offer) Goth Girl in the Cemetery.

Key:

(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions

[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.

SFX Sounds: (included as inspiration)

SFX: Bell toll - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mU0TqjNiuas

SFX: Raven caw - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h50RfbFbJH8

SFX: Unbuckles belt - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rvApJYOeKL8

*****Note: SFX are completely optional*****

\-------------------------------All characters within are 18 years or older -----------------------------

[SFX: Church bell tolls.]

[SFX: Caw of a raven.]

Ohmigod, what the hell are you doing here?

Ha ha, real fucking original. Obviously all us goths hang out in cemeteries. 

You by yourself?

Thank fuck. You I can deal with, those asshole friends of yours, they're a different matter.

What? They're assholes. D'ya know how much shit they give me? Fucking neanderthals, it's like they've never seen a goth before.

It's okay, it's okay, I can deal with them. I don't need your help.

Remind me again why you're here?

Out for a walk in nature? (laughs) Well aren't you a regular Baudelaire.

He's a poet, moron.

Me? well... I'm just out here taking photos for my artwork.

Duh! My camera's over there.

No, don't touch it, I just got the angle perfect.

Would you give it back to me.

Jeez, stop being a dick.

Will you just fucking hand it over.

No, don't go through the photos!

Just give it back already!

Okay, okay, just hand it over and I'll tell you what the photos are for. Deal?

(He hands you the camera.)

(irked) Thanks, dick!

Pffft, well, if you must know; the photos are for my Onlyfans.

I don't know, old dudes who want pictures of topless goth girls in cemeteries. It pays well and that's all I care about.

A few weeks... I just rock up here with some leather bound Byron, get my tits out and take some photos next to a gravestone. Easy money.

(laughs) Pffft, like I'm gonna tell you what my handle is. I'm not an idiot.

(flirty) Why would you want to know anyway? I mean, don't tell me you have a thing for goth girls?

Fuck! Look at you blush (giggles) you totally do.

(flirty) Come on, what is it you like? Is it my porcelain skin? or how about my long dark hair? Or is there something about my black eye shadow and lipstick that gets you rock hard? (giggles)

Come on, it's just you and me, and I suppose all these dead guys, (giggles) but they're not gonna tell anyone. (laughs)

Just say it... I saw your face when you were looking at my photos... You totally have a thing for goth girls.

I fucking knew it!

Come on, spill it; how long?

Hey, I'm the last person who's gonna judge. Just tell me...

Well who hasn't had a thing for Wednesday Addams? Christina Ricci is fucking hot! Especially in Sleepy Hollow...

God, that film gets me.

I bet you've been imagining just how pale my skin is under this black dress since you first laid eyes on me.

Wait a sec, you weren't really out for a walk were you. You knew I would be here.

How though?

Look, I've read enough of Poe's Dupin stories to know that there's no such thing as a coincidence.

No fucking way! You... you're the one paying me for the photos.

What a mindfuck... I mean, why didn't you say something?

Of course not... If i'm honest, I actually think it's kinda hot.

(flirty) Y'know, it gives me a real sense of power knowing you've been pleasuring yourself to photos of me.

(lusty) All those hours alone... Filled with desire for me... Fuck! I'm getting wet just thinking about it.

(sultry) Of course, it will be our little secret, but, I do have a few demands...

Baby don't pull that face, I promise you you're gonna like them.

Why don't you come a little closer.

(You kiss him.)

(sultry) You have no idea the trouble you're in.

All that time you spent looking at those photos, well now you get to play with the real thing.

(sultry) Hmm, now why don't you let this little goth slut show you what you've been missing.

(You kiss him again, hard.)

Mmmm, you taste good.

(sultry) Now, have you got something for this filthy little goth to play with?

Mmmm, I can feel your cock throbbing.

[SFX: Belt being unbuckled.]

(lusty) Fuck, why would you want to keep this from me?

[You slowly kiss all over his cock.]

Shhh, let me make your darkest desires a reality.

[You spit on his cock and being to lather it.]

(lusty) Now watch your cock disappear between these plump, black lips

[Slowly you takes his cock into your mouth. You let out a moan of enjoyment at your first taste of him.]

Mmmm, so sweet.

[You begin to suck his cock, going at whichever speed you prefer. The blowjob is getting wetter and wetter.]

These balls definitely need worshipping.

[There's a gentle ‘pop’ as you suck on his balls, teasing him, moaning as you do it.]

You like these ash grey eyes staring up at you?

Here, let me show you something I know you'll enjoy.

[You return to sucking his cock, taking it all the way down your throat for the first time. Slowly you take him in longer, harder, making noises that show how you love it.]

Come on, push my head down. I want you to fuck my face. Just grab my hair and choke me already.

You know you want to.

[You deepthroat for a long time. We hear how wet and sloppy it is.]

(gasping) Oh yeah. Just like that. [Moan] I can take it.

[Another long, sloppy deepthroat. You moan with his cock in your throat]

Fuck yeah, smudge my make up.

** Feel free to ad-lib as you deep throat him. **

[One last, long, wet deepthroat]

(lusty) Mmmm, look at my black lipstick smudged all over your cock. How long have you wanted that?

Mmmm, I think its about time I slip out of this.

[You slip your black dress off.]

Would you look at how creamy my tits are, my nipples are so pale they could be ghosts (giggles).

Fuck, my panties are soaked... Wanna feel?

Here, catch.

Such a bad boy, you just can't keep your eyes off my ass can you?

[SFX: You spank your ass.]

Mmmm, it looks almost good enough to eat, doesn't it

(sultry) So, how do you want me?

(sultry) On all fours.

[You get on all fours presenting your ass and glistening pussy.]

(sultry) My tits jiggling...

(sultry) My pale pussy glistening...

Inviting, huh?

(seductively) Tell me how badly you want it, I wanna hear you say it.

[Moan] Imagine your cock sliding inside my pale pussy, [Moan] my screams of pleasure, as you fuck me harder and harder. [Moan]

Beg me for it...

Mmmm... call me your goth slut.

Now press that cock against me.

[He presses it against your pussy]

Mmmm, No more teasing now, you've waited long enough.

[You inhale deeply as he slides inside you.]

**Feel free to adlib dirty talk here**

[Moan] Fuck, tell me how much you wanted this.

[You moan with desire for his cock, pleasure rifling through your body.]

Mmmm, go deeper. I can take it.

[Slowly he starts to fuck you.]

[Screams] Oh God, yes.

[The wet sounds of him fucking you.]

Mmmm... Go deeper. [Moan] deeper. Make this goth slut take it all...

[Moan] Mmm fuck, pound that pussy. [Moan] Yeah... Just like that... (breathless) Just like that...

[Moan] You like my tight lil ass? Mhmm.

Why don't you slide yourself inside it?

Come on, I've always had this fantasy about being fucked in my ass in a cemetery.

You know you want to... Just imagine how tight it is.

Please, I want you to make me feel dirty... go on, spread my ass apart... let this goth be your anal slut, please.

(He presses his cock against your ass, you moan.)

Mmmm, yeah, now bend me over this gravestone and fuck my ass.

Let me show you what pure pleasure feels like...

[Moan loudly as he enters you]

(Whimper) Oh shit, [Moan] slowly... [Moan] You're the first I've taken, so be gentle.

[You moan passionately as he fills your ass.]

(sultry) Is it tighter than my pussy?

Mmmm, go deeper. I can take it.

[Slowly he starts to fuck you.]

[Screams] Oh God, yes.

Spank my ass...

[Sound of your ass being spanked.]

Again! I want you to leave a mark.

[Sound of your ass being spanked.]

[The wet sounds of him fucking you.]

[Moan] Your cock feels incredible.

[The wet sounds of him fucking your ass faster and faster.]

Oh yeah, make my ass fucking take it all.

Put your hand around my throat... Mmmm, just like that. Squeeze a little.

(You're overwhelmed by passion: Feel free to ad-lib here)

Yeah, fucking wreck me [Moan] Make your dirty goth slut take it all…

(Rapidly, with pure ecstacy) Harder, harder, harder!

[He quickens the pace, you moan with passion.]

Rub my clit baby, please!

[He thrusts harder, his fingers on your clit willing you to orgasm.]

[Moan] I want you to cum inside me. [Screams] Shoot your load in my tight little ass.

Cum on, give your goth slut that cum.

I want every last drop.

[He thrusts harder.]

[Whimpering] Oh fuck. I’m cumming. [Moan] I'm fucking cumming.

[You orgasm hard, [ad-lib your moans]

(breathless) Fuck... My legs won't stop shaking.

[You begin to descend from the heights of orgasm.]

[He slides out of your ass, you moan.]

Mmmm, your cum is trickling down my ass... still warm.

[We hear you slurping up the cum, licking it from your fingers... savoring it as you swallow.]

Now tell me that was better than jacking it to photos of me.

(laughs) I'm glad to hear it.

So have you got anything planned tomorrow night?

Hmmm, well how 'bout we make this a regular thing?

Y'know, we can lay out under the darkness, hidden amongst the gravestones, the moonlight shining down. Real Wuthering Heights vibes.

(lusty) Well, just imagine the debauchery we could get up to, the nasty things you could do to me...

Amazing! I have a little something I bought to wear for future photos, but I guess I can treat you to it tomorrow. Trust me, you'll love it...

Why don't you bring a bottle of red and I'll meet you at the cemetery gates after sunset. Okay?

Ohmigod, I can't wait. It's gonna be so filthy.


End file.
